


The Trip to Realization

by Braitly



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Plane situation, Trip - Freeform, our P.I. duo goes to Europe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braitly/pseuds/Braitly
Summary: Our duo is going on a trip to Europe. What will happen? Who are they lying? What will they realize?
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	The Trip to Realization

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language. Sorry for any mistakes. Will try to update soon.

Two hours - it has been two hours since she last heard from Magnum. They were supposed to leave for the airport in an hour or else they will miss their flight.

A client had asked them to keep an eye on his wife because he suspected she was up to something. It was a weird case because the man didn’t have any evidence or proof, only his gut telling him something was wrong. Magnum and Higgins have been following her for a few days but nothing has occurred, although because her husband was insisting and paying, they thought that it wouldn’t hurt them to follow her for a couple more days. So there they were - with plane tickets to Portugal where she was going for the following week. (Information they got from hacking into her bank account). Yet again, like every time, something was going wrong. Though this time it wasn’t a destroyed car or a wound but the absence of Magnum.

Higgins knew Thomas needed time to prepare for the trip since he hasn't been out of the country often but she didn’t know it would take him two hours just for packing a few clothes for their week-long trip. She began getting frustrated and decided to go check on him. When she entered the guest house she saw her partner lying one the couch watching a football game and eating chips and popcorn.

“Magnum” she almost shouted.

He nearly fell out of the couch and dropped the popcorn he was holding.

“Yes, Higgins “ he yelled in response. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack!”

“Magnum I have been waiting for two hours for you to get ready and yet here you are laying and watching a boring football game” she argued.

“First, I have been ready for an hour and a half and in fact I was waiting for you, and second this football game is nowhere near boring.” he argued back.

“Whatever, just please put something appropriate on, take your luggage and get in the car” she said clearly annoyed. “And do it fast because we are running late.” 

He watched her go to the door and leave annoyed but somehow he knew this was a whole lot of fun for her.

Five minutes later she saw him walking out of the house, singing something under his nose. He was wearing a black t-shirt and white jeans which was quite the opposite of his usual style. In his right hand there was a black plastic bag filled with something soft, apparently his clothes.

“Magnum what is this.”

“My luggage.”

“And why is it in a plastic bag.”

“It is more convenient that way.”

“There is absolutely nothing convenient in a plastic bag full of clothes.” She was really frustrated. “How do you intend to walk through the airport with a plastic bag.”

“What do you suggest, I don’t have a suitcase and your dogs tore my bag apart.”

“Okay, I am doing this just so you don’t embarrass me but you can put your things in my suitcase. There is plenty of space left.”

“Thanks Higgy, appreciate it!”

“Whatever, just get in the car.”

“We are going to have so much fun.”

“We’ll see about that.”  
.  
.  
.

Once at the airport they checked in Higgins’ (now also Magnum’s) suitcase, got through the security and settled in in a comfortable part of the waiting area. They have never been on a plane together, so Higgins wondered if Magnum was actually a frequent flyer. He never actually left Robin’s nest to go somewhere different from the island. When she looked at him he seemed nervous and distressed. 

“Are you okay Magnum?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” His reply was unsure so his partner continued.

“Well, you look like a scared toddler for one thing.” Higgins pointed out.

“I am not scared just… distracted.”

“You know I have also always been afraid of flying. Even though I traveled a lot, planes were never my cup of tea.” She admitted shyly.

She was looking at the ground, starting to regret her last sentence. What if he laughed? Or used it against her? But when she looked at his deep brown eyes all she saw was support and admiration.

“Thanks!” said Magnum

“What for?”

“For what you just said. It is reassuring knowing that my fear is not just some stupid and illogical feeling.” 

They both shared a genuine smile.

“By the way” Magnum continued “Where are we sitting” 

“I haven’t chosen the seats. They will be automatically generated from the computer.” Higgins answered. “ That is if you don’t want to pay to choose them, of course.” She teased with a smirk on her face, fully knowing that he has no more than twenty dollars in his bank account.

“I’ll pass!” He said, equally amused by the situation.

.  
.  
.

As they were boarding the plane Magnum saw that Higgins was exceptionally frustrated by all the people who were walking as they had all the time in the world. 

“Hey I just need to jump to the bathroom real quick. Will be right back.” Magnum said.

“Sure, just take your ticket in case the line passes faster.”

About twenty minutes later Higgins was in her seat. She was in the middle and there was still no one on her sides and she honestly preferred it to stay like that. She hasn't seen Magnum boarding but that was understandable considering the fact that his seat was at the back of the plane.

A few minutes later Higgy’s frustration was starting to turn into anger. The flight was already twenty minutes late and people were still coming in without any rush. 

When the plane finally started the engines she let out a breath, knowing that there was still no one beside her, meaning she would fly alone and in the window seat. And just as she was getting comfortable a familiar voice filled the empty space near her.

“Seat taken?”

“What..?” She said as she looked to see who it was. But the intruder was already getting comfortable in the middle seat next to her. “Magnum..?”

“Mind if I sit next to you?” He asked but he wasn’t waiting for an answer.

“What are you doing here? This is not your seat? Someone is going to make a problem.” 

“You are right. Actually you are sitting in my seat. See…” He argued as he showed her his ticket. “... my ticket says 10A and your 10B, yet you are sitting next to the window and I am in the middle.” He said amused by her face.

“How… What… Wait a minute.” 

He couldn’t hold it anymore so he laughed. “Calm down! I went and switched my seat with one lady for twenty bucks. We are both not intrigued by planes so that way we can talk instead of focusing on the flight.”

He was expecting this argument to last at least five more minutes but she just quickly replied.

“Thank you, Thomas” 

“You are very welcome. Now how about we watch a movie.”

.  
.  
.

It had been 5 hours into the first 12 hour flight. They have honestly not even noticed how the time has passed. From watching a movie, talking, bickering and completely forgetting about the fact that they were in a plane. It was getting close to 10PM and they both needed some sleep.  
Magnum noticed Juliet uncomfortable in her seat, shifting and trying to find a position to rest in. The spaces were pretty small and she was squeezed in the corner which made it even more unfortunate.   
After watching her struggle to find a comfortable sleeping position he spoke:

“Don’t kill me for what I am about to say but if you want you can sleep on me so you are more comfortable. I have a free seat next to me anyway” 

Seeing her surprised gaze, he expected a punch in the face or a kick on the leg but after a few seconds of hesitation, without saying a word, she lowered the arm rest and laid her head on his lap. 

Seeing the blonde curls spread on his legs, Magnum felt the sudden urge to run his hands through her hair and just leave them there. But he didn’t. If his previous proposal didn’t kill him, this definitely would have. So he just rested his head back and fell deep asleep.


End file.
